


Celebrate

by VaguelyDefined



Series: Family Ties [3]
Category: Castle
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Bondage and Discipline, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, Incest, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Spanking, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDefined/pseuds/VaguelyDefined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexis Castle has a very special birthday celebration with her dad and stepmother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sun beats down on her shoulders, the heat pleasurable but almost unbearable. Alexis tosses her book to the side and peels off her sunglasses, squinting in the glare. She stands from her chaise and stretches, her arms lifting high over her head. Taking three large steps, she walks over to the pool and dives into the deep end.

The cool water feels like heaven against her skin. Alexis swims beneath the surface for a few feet then rises. Her head breaks the water and she rolls over to float on her back. After a minute, she unhooks her bikini top, releasing it to sink down to the bottom of the pool. Her nipples pucker in the sunlight and she smiles, eyes closed and body loose.

The edge of the pool brushes her shoulder and she spins slowly in the water, uses her feet against the wall to push off and send herself back out into the middle. Water pools in the hollow between her hips and she dips her fingers into it, swirling around her navel.

She hears light splashing in the shallow end and her grin grows. She doesn't move. Just waits. He'll come to her.

The hands that slide up her legs are slimmer than she expected. The mouth along her hip makes her gasp.

"Kate."

Her stepmother hums next to her ear, a happy little sound. Her fingers stroke at Alexis's body, slicking over her skin easily in the water.

"I was trying to not disturb you," Kate says, mouth pressed up against Alexis's ear, "but you looked so delicious that I couldn't help myself."

Kate's hand closes over Alexis's left breast, massaging before firmly tweaking her nipple. Water rushes into Alexis's mouth when she gasps. Sputtering, she rights herself and spins to face Kate.

_Naked_ Kate.

Her stepmother grips her hips and pulls, bumping their chests together. Alexis lifts her legs, her knees hooking over Kate's slender hips. Her arms come around Kate's neck and their lips meet, the kisses tasting like desire and chlorine.

Kate palms her ass and Alexis moans, her hips rocking forward. Her stepmother laughs into the kiss, walking them over until Alexis' shoulders are pressed up against the wall of the pool.

"Fuck," Alexis grits out when Kate's mouth moves down to caress her neck.

"I take that to mean you're not mad at me for interrupting your swim?"

Alexis laughs. "You can interrupt anything for this."

"Good to know," Kate grins, a hand skating down Alexis' stomach.

Fingers, so much smaller than her dad's but no less pleasurable, slip into the front of Alexis' bikini bottoms. Kate teases her, stroking over her pussy so lightly Alexis starts to whimper. She fists her hand in the back of her stepmother's wet hair and tugs, pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Kate's tongue strokes over her own just as her fingers make contact with her clit. Alexis' back arches. Kate circles her clit a half dozen times then slides down to tease the entrance to her cunt. Back and forth she moves, never quite giving Alexis the exact touch she wants. Water laps at their shoulders as Alexis' hips rock.

"You're teasing me," Alexis murmurs against Kate's mouth, her hand moving around to grip her stepmother's bare breast.

Kate nods, not even a little shame in her grin.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the evil stepmother," Kate laughs, her fingers inching closer to Alexis' clit. "And," she adds, leaning in for a kiss so sweet Alexis feels her heart melt, "I love that beautiful flush your chest gets when you're worked up and desperate for release."

"Curse of-" Alexis stutters when just the tip of one finger hits her clit - "Curse of being a redhead."

Kate laughs again and Alexis draws her into another kiss. She loves this. Loves that they can laugh and smile and crack jokes while they make each other come. She'd never have expected this from the serious and tough Detective Beckett but Kate - Kate is a revelation. Happy and funny and goofy and endlessly sexy. Alexis had her doubts when her dad claimed this woman made him happy but now she gets it.

"Come for me," Kate says, her fingers rubbing at Alexis' clit with increasing pressure and speed. "Come for me here in the pool and then I'll take you inside and eat you."

Alexis' hips jerk at the words. Fuck yes. She loves to have her pussy eaten, especially by Kate. Her dad is great at it too but Kate just knows. Knows how to roll her tongue and curl her fingers and make Alexis come until she has to use her safe word for relief.

"You gonna fuck me after you eat me?" Alexis asks, breasts rising rapidly as she pants.

"If that's what the birthday girl wants," Kate smiles. "It's your weekend."

Working her second hand into the crotch of Alexis' swim bottoms, she pushes two fingers deep into her already twitching cunt. Alexis moans and clenches around her as Kate curls her fingers and rubs hard at Alexis' g-spot.

"Gonna - oh fuck - I'm gonna come."

"I know," Kate says and it's the quiet confidence in her voice that pushes Alexis over, her pussy clenching and releasing rapidly.

Kate brings her through it, working her down from the peak with slow kisses and gentle strokes. "Happy birthday," she says, kissing the top of Alexis' right breast.

"Not until Monday," Alexis corrects.

"Then I guess we have two more days to hit that 'one orgasm for every year of life' goal your dad set."

Alexis lets out a laughing groan. "I'm gonna die."

"But what a way to go," Kate grins.

Dipping in for one more kiss, Kate starts to detangle their limbs. She takes Alexis by the hand and leads her across the shallow end to the concrete steps. Alexis watches as her stepmother's naked body rises out of the water, droplets clinging to her skin, running over her breasts and ass in teasing rivers.

"You're gorgeous," she says, squeezing Kate's fingers. Kate gives her a wide smile over her shoulder.

"As are you. Your dad is a lucky, lucky man."

They're all lucky, in Alexis' opinion. All three of them.

They towel off quickly and head inside, Alexis' wet bottoms left outside on the deck. By unspoken agreement, they head straight for the master bathroom. Kate pulls Alexis into the shower behind her, already reaching out for a washcloth and soap. They keep the touching to a minimum while they quickly wash the pool chemicals from their bodies.

Clean and mostly dry, Kate again takes Alexis by the hand and leads her back out into the bedroom. The air conditioner keeps the room nice and cool even in the middle of the afternoon and Alexis feels goosebumps erupting on her naked skin.

At the edge of the bed, Kate turns on the spot, pulling Alexis up against her until their breasts are pressed almost flat from the pressure. Her wet hair tickles Alexis shoulder when she leans in for a deep, passionate kiss. Her stepmother caresses her body as they kiss, the firm strokes of her hands stoking the fire of arousal in Alexis' belly.

"Kate," Alexis breathes.

"Hmm?"

"Bed. Get on the bed before my knees give out.

Her stepmother chuckles but complies, crawling into the middle of the mattress and beckoning Alexis to follow. Kate lies down on her back and grins up at Alexis.

"Put that pretty little pussy on my mouth," she says, hands reaching out. "Let me lick it."

Alexis crawls across the comforter to position herself over Kate's head. Her knees brush against her stepmother's shoulders as she lowers herself down, Kate's gorgeous body filling her vision.

"Hmm, you smell so good," Kate says from between Alexis' legs. The tip of her tongue runs along Alexis' pussy lips. "Taste good too."

"Don't tease," Alexis pouts. "Eat me."

Kate strokes her hands up the back of Alexis' thighs to her ass. She grips her cheeks and tugs, pulling Alexis closer to her mouth. Then her tongue slips between Alexis' wet pussy lips and strokes.

"Yeah," Alexis encourages, reaching down to play with Kate's breasts, "like that."

Her stepmother moans from between her legs and Alexis responds with her own noises of pleasure. Kate eats her cunt in earnest, licking and sucking until Alexis' hips are grinding down against her mouth. Kate's own hips rise off the bed, humping the empty air, and Alexis scrapes her nails across her stepmother's stomach, makes her way down to her cunt.

"Fuck, Kate," Alexis breathes, rubbing her pussy with two fingers. "You're so wet."

Kate doesn't answer, just groans, her legs falling wide open. Unable to help herself, Alexis wraps her hands around Kate's thighs and leans forward, angling herself down until she can get to her stepmother's cunt with her mouth.

Crying out, Kate bucks her hips up off the bed, slamming her pussy into Alexis' face. Alexis licks at her clit, moaning softly at the taste. Kate isn't the only woman Alexis has ever gone down on but she is her favorite. So tangy and musky and responsive. So hot.

Alexis humps against Kate's face in time with the stroke of her own tongue over her stepmother's clit. They eat with fervor, both of them lost to the world outside each other.

"Oh holy fuck."

Alexis looks up, sees her dad standing in the doorway to the bedroom, sunglasses hooked into the collar of his t-shirt and mouth gaping. She smiles at him, can feel his wife's pussy juice smeared across her face. He starts forward, hand already reaching for his belt and Alexis shakes her head.

"No. Just me and Kate."

"Pumpkin," her dad starts, a whine in his voice.

"Just us," Alexis repeats. She jerks her head toward the chair by the window. "You can watch though."

Her dad strides over to the bed and grips her by the chin. He kisses her hard, licking across her lips and into her mouth, before releasing her and backing away. He shucks off his pants and grabs the wingback chair by the window, dragging it over to the edge of the bed.

Alexis smiles at him, fingers skimming over Kate's cunt. "Watch me make your wife squirt."

Her dad groans, hand gripping his growing cock, and Alexis drops her head, going back to Kate's pussy. She licks and sucks and fingers and Kate shudders, calling out Alexis' name from between her legs.

Her dad whispers filthy words of encouragement from the chair, hand stroking his cock. Alexis looks over at him and winks then slams three fingers into Kate and twists her wrist. Kate screams, her hips bucking up off the bed as her cunt gushes. She squirts and comes, legs trembling, and Alexis fingers her through it, pumping into her cunt hard and fast.

Kate collapses on the bed, moaning, and Alexis moves to the side, lifting her body off her stepmother's. She kisses Kate's hip, her nipple, the thundering pulse in her neck.

"Take your time," Alexis whispers and Kate nods.

Alexis moves away, crawling across the bed on her knees until she's in front of her dad. He smiles at her, the hand not strangling his cock reaching out to palm her breast. Alexis swats him away and he frowns.

"Just me and Kate," she reminds him.

Leaning back, Alexis shifts her weight onto her ass. She brings her feet up to rest on the arms of the chair, her knees spread. Propping herself up on one elbow, she skates the other hand down her stomach and to her cunt. Her dad watches with hungry eyes as she starts to play with herself.

"You can't touch," she says, "but you can watch me until Kate has recovered enough to fuck me."

Her dad looks up from her pussy, a storm brewing in his eyes. "You're gonna pay for this, pumpkin," he growls.

Alexis giggles. "I'm looking forward to it."

She plays with her clit, rubbing and pinching while her dad watches and strokes his cock. Her mouth starts to water the longer she watches him, the urge to say 'fuck it' and just let him pound her growing with every stroke of his fist. It's only Kate's hand on her shoulder that muffle the words.

"Give me two minutes," she says when Alexis look at her. "I gotta find the feeldo and lube since we haven't unpacked yet."

Alexis nods and Kate climbs off the bed, circling around to pull her husband into a deep kiss before heading toward the closet where they'd tossed the luggage when they arrived.

"I want to fuck you," her dad grits out, leaning back in the chair as if to stop himself from surging forward and doing it.

"I know," Alexis replies, her fingers still working on her pussy. "And you'll have plenty of chances if you want me to get to twenty-three orgasms by Monday."

"Twenty-four," her dad grins. "You'll need one to grow on."

Kate laughs from in the closet and Alexis returns her dad's grin. "Twenty-four, then. Seeing as I'm only at two right now, I'll definitely need some help."

"And right now," Kate says, coming out of the closet with her purple feeldo already inserted and standing proudly at attention, "that help will be coming from me."

She tosses the lube down next her husband's hip. "Use that. Don't chafe that beautiful cock. We have plans for it later."

He laughs, grabbing the bottle and popping the lid. "Yes, dear."

Kate tweaks his ear and then moves to the foot of the bed. "Come here," she says to Alexis, beckoning her with one finger.

Alexis scrambles to the foot of the bed and settles on her knees and elbows in front of Kate. Her stepmother strokes her ass, hands pulling her cheeks wide apart.

"I think I'll fuck your pussy," she says, "leave your ass for your dad later."

Alexis and her dad both groan. They all love anal, both giving and receiving. Alexis hasn't fucked her dad with the feeldo yet but she's hoping this weekend might be the time.

Kate grabs the lube from where her husband tossed it on the bed and Alexis hears the cap pop behind her. A thin, cold stream of lube hits her pussy and she yelps a bit. Kate presses a kiss to the rounded cheek of her ass and mumbles an apology.

One hand on Alexis' hip, her stepmother moves closer to the bed. She strokes the tip of the dildo up and down Alexis' cunt, bumping up against her clit on each pass

"Fuck me, Beckett," Alexis growls, knowing the use of her last name will spur her on. It always does. "Fuck me now."

Silently, Kate obeys, pushing the full length of the dildo into Alexis's cunt in one stroke. They all three groan and then Kate starts to move, pumping her hips with as much - if not more- skill as any man Alexis has fucked.

Alexis rocks her hips to meet the rhythm, moaning with every fourth stroke. Those are the rough ones. Her favorite.

"How are you so good at this?" Alexis pants, her hands fisted into the comforter. "Shit, Kate."

"Practice," Kate says, her voice serious and strained as she thrusts. "Lots of practice."

Alexis loses herself in it, the varying pattern stealing her breath and ability to think. She moans and rocks, her body almost completely beyond her control. Kate leans over and presses a line of hot kisses down Alexis' spine, tongue flicking out to lick her skin.

"You're so sexy," Kate husks, one hand reaching around to play with Alexis's clit. "I wanna see you come."

"Me too," her dad says, breathless. "Come on Kate's cock, pumpkin."

Alexis groans, her body strung tight but not quite there. "Need-" she pants

"What?" Kate asks "What do you need."

"Different," Alexis chokes out, so close to yet so far from coming and frustrated. "Ride you. Need to ride you."

Kate slows gradually and then pulls out. Alexis whimpers at the loss of the dildo in her aching pussy and sits up on her knees. She watches Kate walk to the head of the bed and climb up. Her stepmother comes to rest in a sitting position, her back against the headboard and knees bent. She strokes her cock as Alexis scrambles up to meet her.

One hand gripping Alexis' hip and the other holding her cock steady, Kate helps Alexis position herself over the dildo and then slide down.

"Yes," Alexis hisses, hands gripping her stepmother's dainty shoulders. "Fuck, Kate."

Kate's hands slide down her back to grab her ass and Alexis groans, looking   at her stepmother. "Ride my cock," Kate demands, pushing on Alexis' ass to get her hips moving. "Ride me until you come."

Alexis wraps her arms around Kate's neck and leans forward to kiss her as her hips start to rock. She fucks herself on the dildo and makes out with her stepmother, all to the sound of her dad furiously jacking himself off in the chair next to them.

"You have to teach me to fuck like this," Alexis breathes against Kate's mouth. "Wanna fuck you this good. Fuck him."

Her dad groans and Kate smiles. "We'll practice on his ass later tonight," she promises, hips still meeting Alexis' every twist and thrust.

"Yeah," Alexis says breathlessly. "Yeah, that's what I want."

"I know," Kate says again.

"I'm gonna come," her dad announces and Alexis looks over her shoulder to watch him. His abs tremble and sweat slicks his skin. He looks fucking delicious.

"Come over her," she commands. "Come jack yourself off on my tits."

Her dad grunts and stands up. He climbs onto the bed, standing up next to Kate and Alexis. He pumps his cock hard and fast over their joined bodies.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard later," he growls and even though he doesn't say her name, Alexis knows he's talking to her. "Gonna fill you up with my come."

"Yeah?" Alexis says, looking up at him. "Where?"

"Everywhere," her dad grunts. "Your cunt, your mouth, your ass. Claim you."

He goes still and moans, thick white ropes of come shooting from the end of his cock. They splatter across Alexis' breasts and she moans. Kate, eyes locked with Alexis', leans forward and presses her mouth to Alexis' skin, licks her clean. Her dad groans from above them and then sits down on the bed, staring.

"You two taste so good together," Kate whispers and Alexis whines out her need, one hand reaching down to play with get clit.

She rubs at herself with vigor while she rides Kate's cock, leaning forward to kiss her dad's taste out of her stepmother's mouth.

"Come for me," Kate says, reaching down to rub at her own clit. "Come on my cock, Alexis."

"Yes," Alexis starts to chant. "Yes yes yes yes. Fuck, Kate. Yes. Oh god. Love your cock. Yes."

Alexis comes on a ragged cry and falls forward, her body sagging against Kate's. Kate grips her ass and pumps her hips, fucking herself to orgasm with the bulbous end of the dildo inside her cunt. She finally comes on a strangled moan and with Alexis' mouth attached to her collarbone.

Not ready to move yet, Alexis stays draped over her stepmother, her pussy still fluttering around the rigid dildo. Kate draws her into a deep kiss and scoots them down, rolling them to the side so Alexis is sandwiched between her dad and stepmother. Her dad lays down behind her, his limp cock against her ass and wet mouth at her shoulder.

"Only twenty-one to go," he whispers, hand stroking at her waist.

"Twenty," Alexis corrects, smiling as she looks at her stepmother. "Because the way Kate just made me come definitely counts as two."


	2. two

Alexis wakes from her cat nap warm and loose. She points her toes, enjoys the burn in her tight calf muscles. Opening her eyes, she sees the bed in front of her empty, only a dent in the pillow where Kate's head was. A large hand covers her stomach and Alexis smiles, closing her eyes again and snuggling back into her dad's naked body.

"Have a good nap?" He asks in a soft voice, mouth at her shoulder.

Alexis nods, reaching for the hand on her abdomen and threading her fingers through his. "Very," she says, pulling their joined hands up to rest between her breasts. "You?"

Her dad lets out a noncommittal sound. "Didn't sleep," he confesses. "Just laid here and watched you."

Her heart melts. "Yeah?"

He kisses her shoulder again, longer and with more tongue swirling over her skin. "Yeah. I've always loved to watch you sleep. All your life. My beautiful baby."

Tears threaten her eyes and Alexis blinks them back. She releases his hand and rolls over, wrapping her arms around her dad's neck. She presses her face into his shoulder, kisses his warm skin.

"Love you," she whispers.

"And I love you. More than you know, pumpkin."

She knows. He's told her and showed her every day of her life. She's always known he loves her unconditionally as a daughter and he's spent the last eight months proving to her that he loves her just as deeply and freely as a woman. As his lover.

Alexis tips her chin up, a hand cupping the back of her dad's head to draw him into a deep, slow kiss. They lick and suck at each other's mouths for what feels like hours, caught up in one another.

"I want you," Alexis says, rocking her hips against his growing cock.

"Always want you," her dad groans. "Alexis."

It hits her suddenly. She's never asked him. Doesn't know when these feelings, this deep need, started for him. Alexis pulls back, the questions hot on her tongue.

"When did you start?" Her dad gives her a confused look and she continues, "Wanting me. Like this. When did you start."

He strokes a hand down the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up over his waist. His eyes flutter when her wet pussy rubs against his cock.

"I'm not sure," he says finally. "I fought it and denied it for a long time. Thought about getting therapy, even." He kisses the sad sound from her lips. "But I knew I couldn't tell anyone I wanted to make love with my fourteen year old daughter. At least not if I wanted to remain a free man."

"God," Alexis whispers. "I wish you'd told me. Told me you wanted me instead of coming in my dirty panties. You could have had me."

Her dad kisses her. "You were too young," he says and she recognizes the truth of his words. "I love our story just the way it is. And," he palms her ass with a grin, "I loved coming in your dirty panties. Still do."

Alexis chuckles. "I prefer it when you wear them."

"Oh yeah," her dad husks. "That's good too." He kisses her again, sweet but deep. "What about you? When did you know?"

When has she not?

"I think I was ten," Alexis says, smiling at his raised eyebrows. "We got the sex speech at school - you had to sign the permission slip, remember?- and afterwards all the other girls were talking, saying how they couldn't wait to get older and do it with their boyfriends or husband." She shrugs. "My first - my only - thought was to wonder what it would be like with you."

Her dad gives her a sweet smile. "Really?"

She nods. "It was years before I entertained the thought of sex with someone who wasn't you. It only got worse after the first time I saw you."

"Saw me?"

"Having sex."

He lets out a strangled gasp and Alexis laughs. "Come on, Dad. I've seen you fuck countless times."

"That's different." He swallows thickly. "How old were you?"

"Thirteen."

"And who-"

"Were you balls deep in, while I stood and watched, my pussy getting soaked for the very first time?"

"Fuck," her dad hisses, the hand on her ass squeezing hard. "Alexis."

"No," she smirks. "Wasn't me. Though I wanted it to be."

"Who?"

"Mom," she says, holding back a laugh as his eyes slam shut. "One of your many 'we're both in town and single' adventures." Alexis leans in, her breasts pressed flat to his chest when she whispers in his ear, "The red hair made it so easy to pretend it was me."

"Oh fuck," he spits when Alexis reaches down and grips his cock. She pulls him between her legs, rubbing her cunt over the head. "Pumpkin."

His hips tilt and he slides home. Her dad wraps an arm tightly around her waist and rolls onto his back. Her body drapes over his and Alexis sits up to bear her weight on her knees. Her dad's hands grip her hips and she starts to ride.

"This was how I saw you," she whispers, hands braced on her own thighs. "Mom bouncing on your cock, your hands on her hips."

"What'd you think?" He grunts.

"That it looked fun," Alexis says. "That your hands were so big on her tiny waist and I wanted them on mine."

"Did you touch yourself?"

Alexis nods. "I'd been doing it at night for awhile already,  rubbing at my clit under the covers at night. Wasn't getting very wet much less coming, but it felt nice."

"Wish I could have seen," her dad says. "Love to watch you get yourself off."

Her pussy flutters thinking about it, her dad watching her stroke her hairless little cunt. Fuck yeah, that's doing it for her.

"Dad," Alexis groans. "Fuck. Daddy."

"Come for me, pumpkin. Let me come in your cunt, just like your mom's.

Alexis shakes her head. "You came in her ass."

He groans. "Shit. You saw that?"

Yes. It was the first time she ever thought about anal sex as being something people other than gay men did.

"Yeah. Mom loved it."

"She always does," her dad smirks.

"She screamed and thrashed. You fucked her ass like you owned it. The way you fuck mine and Kate's."

"You want me there now? Fucking your ass?"

Alexis moans but shakes her head. "No. Want you here." She clenches her cunt around him on a downstroke. "Can't wait any more."

His hands slide up her ribs, thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts. Thick fingers press into her shoulder blades, pulling her down to meet him chest to chest. Her dad bands his arms around her, one at her waist and the other across the middle of her back. He plants his feet on the best and starts to thrust up into her cunt fast and hard.

"Oh shit," Alexis whines into his ear, her hands braced on the bed on either side of his head as he fucks her. "Goddamn, Dad."

He grunts and pistons his hips, hammering her pussy. Alexis hump against him, only managing to meet every third thrust.

"Used to - fuck- used to pretend to," her dad says in between ragged breaths. "Fucking your mom. Pretend it was you."

The filthy confession hits all the right spots as she digests it, makes her cunt clamp around his cock, milking him dry when he comes inside her three thrusts later.

Her dad falls to the bed like limp spaghetti and Alexis falls into his chest, both of them panting.

"Son of a bitch, that was hot."

Alexis lift her head, cranes around to see Kate sitting in the wingback chair next to the bed, hand buried between her spread legs.

Heat flushes Alexis' skin. She loves when Kate watches. When she fingers herself to the site of Alexis and her dad making each other come.

Her dad raises his head, peers over Alexis' shoulder to look at his wife. "Take care of you later," he promises. "Too worn out to move right now."

Kate laughs. "I'm good, babe. But thanks for the thought."

"Just call me Mr. Considerate," he says and Alexis smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek.

"I'd rather call you Daddy."

 

(19 to go)

  
  
  



	3. three

Her dad makes them all a late afternoon snack of peanut butter toast and honey. Alexis perches on the countertop, the granite cold against her thighs. The belt of her robe is tied loosely around her waist, the two sides barely meeting over her abdomen. Kate leans up against the counter next to Alexis, humming happily as she nibbles at her toast. 

"I love peanut butter," her dad mumbles from her other side, his mouth stuffed with an oversized bite. 

Alexis laughs at him and Kate shakes her head, reaching out to thumb away the smudge of peanut butter and honey at the corner of his mouth. He catches her when she lets her hand start to fall away, thick fingers wrapping around Kate's wrist as he holds her steady and licks at the fleshy pad of her thumb. 

Kate cants into him, her silk robe brushing Alexis' thigh as she leans across her. They meet in a hot kiss, bodies a bridge over Alexis' knees. 

She watches them, the way her stepmother bites and evades, the way her dad licks and chases. It makes her hot and her aching pussy starts to weep. 

Kate drops her toast and it lands wet side down on Alexis' thigh. 

"Oops," her stepmother giggles, peeling the bread off Alexis' skin. A smear of stickiness coats the top of her thigh and Kate grins. "Let me clean that up for you."

Alexis sucks in a breath through her teeth when Kate's open mouth caresses her thigh. Her dad reaches over and pushes the hem of her robe out of the way, exposing more skin for her stepmother to explore. His fingers trail up Alexis' abdomen, pushing the sides of her robe apart. 

No words are spoken. None are needed. They're practiced at this now, the three of them. They've perfected it, the delicate balance of sharing lovers, making sure everyone's needs are meet and no one gets left out. Even on the nights when one of them gets bound to the bed, forced to watch helplessly as the other two fuck each other senseless, they always make sure everyone walks away satisfied. 

Alexis turns her head toward her dad, seeking his mouth as his hand closes around her left breast. He kisses her gently, sweetly, tongue flicking at her lips in time with the pluck of his fingers at her nipple. She moans and he grins into the kiss. 

Small, soft hands brace against the insides of her knees, pushing. Alexis spreads her legs for her stepmother and Kate steps in between them, her own silk robe smooth and cool against Alexis' rapidly heating skin. 

Kate drags her mouth up the side of Alexis neck, licking a path from collar bone to ear. She palms the breast her husband isn't playing with, her touch softer but no less stimulating. Alexis can feel their arms crossing over her chest and heat rushes through her body at the thought of them touching each other while they touch her. 

She breaks away from her dad's mouth, turning instead toward Kate. They tongue at each other and her dad groans, leaning in to dip his own tongue into the fray. Threeway kisses are always awkward and wet but Alexis loves them, the tastes of all of their mouths mixed together at once. 

Kate gropes on the countertop for a moment and then lets out a triumphant squeak. She pulls out of the kiss and Alexis watches as her stepmother thumbs open the cap on the bottle of honey. She inverts it, aiming the nozzle over Alexis' bare chest and then gives it a light squeeze. 

A cool stream of amber oozes over Alexis breast and she arches her back, silently begging one of them to lick it off. Her hands clench the edge of the counter when two mouths land on her chest, both of them sucking and licking. 

The weight between her legs increases when her dad moves around to stand behind his wife, sandwiching Kate between his body and Alexis'. They kiss and suck at her body, moving down down down until they're both kneeling on the floor in front of her. 

Alexis looks down her body, watching as her dad and stepmother plant open mouth kisses against the insides of her thighs, each one working up a different leg. She scoots her ass to the edge of the counter and spreads her legs as wide as she can, ready for them. 

They meet in the middle, two tongues licking up her pussy, and Alexis shudders. She braces her hands on the counter behind herself and leans back, presenting her cunt for their devouring. 

Kate moans and Alexis sees her reach back to palm her husband's cock through his boxers. Alexis plants one foot on her dad's shoulder, feels the play of his muscles against her heel as he reaches around to play with his wife's pussy. 

"Fuck her," Alexis commands, breaking their silence. Her dad and Kate both look up, tongues still licking up and down her cunt. "Fuck your wife while you both eat me."

Kate moans, her mouth dropping further and further down Alexis' pussy until she can lick at her asshole. Alexis whines, looking down and watching as her dad lines himself up. It takes a little maneuvering to get the positions just right but when it happens, when her dad's cock slides deep inside his wife's cunt, they all groan with it. 

"Yeah," Alexis breathes, humping against their faces as they lick at her "That's it."

Kate slips a finger into her ass and Alexis grabs her by the hair. "Fuck yeah," she hisses. "Finger my ass, Kate."

Alexis humps and moans, orgasm coming on fast and strong. Her dad latches onto her clit and sucks hard, just the way he taught her to love all those years ago. Kate fucks her ass and Alexis feels it starting to build low in her abdomen.

"Fuck," she stutters. "Gonna squirt. Don't stop. Both of you - don't stop."

They obey her, two mouths and one finger fucking her until the dam breaks, hot liquid gushing out of her cunt as she screams. 

Kate moans, her hands falling away from Alexis to brace herself on the cabinets. Her husband slams into her, hard and fast, staring up at Alexis. 

"You like watching us fuck?" He pants. 

Alexis nods. "Makes me so wet."

"Touch yourself," her dad commands. "Touch your cunt while I fuck her for you."

Still bracing herself on one hand, Alexis reaches around with the other and rubs hard at her clit. Her dad watches her for a moment and then looks away, dropping his mouth to Kate's robe covered shoulder. He bites her through the silk as he fucks her and Kate whines. 

Alexis watches as they shift across the floor. They move away from the counter until Kate can brace her hands on the cool tile floor. She lowers herself to her forearms, her body at a 45 degree angle as her husband fucks her. Alexis can see it, her dad's wet cock pistoning into his wife's sopping wet cunt. 

"Fuck, Castle," Kate groans. "Yes. Mmm. Fuck yeah. Don't stop."

Her dad grunts, eyes closed and hands gripping Kate's ass. His boxers twist around his waist as he humps, groaning with each thrust. Alexis rubs hard at her clit, eyes flicking over the scene playing out at her feet. 

"Gonna come," he announces as he opens his eyes and locks then onto Alexis'. 

"Do it," Alexis whispers. "Fill her pussy."

He thrusts a dozen more times, moaning out Kate's name. Alexis slides down off the counter, her legs jelly, and collapses in the floor next to her stepmother. Kate moans when her husband's cock is replaced by Alexis' mouth. Alexis sucks, drinking her dad's load out of his wife's cunt. Kate comes hard when Alexis pinches her clit, her spamming pussy sending more to ropes of spunk gushing into Alexis' mouth. Alexis' own orgasm follows, her throat full of second hand come as she moans. 

Kate lands on her side and presses her cheek against the tile floor. Alexis leans up against the cabinet next to her dad, all three of them panting. 

"Gonna need another snack after that," her dad sighs and Alexis laughs as he stretches an arm up over his head and gripes for the loaf of bread. 

"None for me," she says with a shake of her head when he offers her a slice. Grinning, she pats her bare stomach. "I'm full."

(17 to go)


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for that+guy, a faithful reader and commenter. Hope you like it.

"Come here. Now."

Alexis walks haltingly across the library, hands clasped together at the small of her back. The hem of her skirt brushes her thighs as she comes to a stop in front of the leather chair where her dad sits. 

"Did I say you could get dressed?"

She shakes her head, excitement shivering inside her chest. She fucking loves these role plays with her dad. The aggression in his voice and the rough way he handles her. Kate left them alone to play for a couple of hours and they've decided to make the most of it. 

"Then why are you wearing that tiny little skirt?" A hand closes around Alexis' thigh, gripping hard. "It barely covers your ass."

Which is exactly why she chose it.

"I was cold, Daddy," Alexis simpers, her voice breathy and high. 

"If you're cold," he says, his free hand coming up to grip her other thigh and pull her between his spread legs, "you ask Daddy to warm you up."

"Warm me up, Daddy?"

Her dad shakes his head, hands gliding up the backs of her thighs. "No."

"Please?" She whispers, fighting to keep her hips still, to play the game. 

"I wish I could, pumpkin," he says, hands moving out from under her skirt. He grips her waist, spinning her to the side. "But you broke the rules and that makes you a naughty girl. You know what naughty girls get, don't you?"

Alexis nods. "Naughty girls get punished."

"That's right," her dad says. He pats his thighs. "Now come here and accept your punishment."

Alexis obeys, kneeling down and draping her body across her dad's lap. He rubs a hand over her ass, the warmth of his palm muted by the layers of fabric. 

The first smack is light, barely more than a tap to her left ass cheek. The second is harder, stings. Alexis whines, reaches back to cover her ass. Her dad grips her wrist with his free hand, jerking her arm up to the small of her back. 

"If you struggle, it'll just be worse."

She knows. 

She fully intends to make it worse. 

He spanks her through the skirt and her panties, alternating cheeks every few swats. Alexis squirms in his lap, protesting in a low whine. The hits start to become harder and she widens her legs, tries to get her pussy angled over the hard ridge of his kneecap. 

"Stop moving," her dad commands, an edge to his voice that makes her cunt weep. "The more you squirm, the longer it lasts."

He flips up the hem of her skirt and groans when he sees the blue lace panties. "You're wearing my favorite pair," her dad hisses, hand spreading wide over her ass cheek before drawing back for the hardest slap yet. "The ones I can never resist you in. If I didn't know better -" he continues to spank her hard and fast as he speaks, alternating sides - "I'd think you wanted this."

Fuck yes she wants it. 

"No, Daddy," Alexis whines, shifting in his lap and swallowing a moan at the feel of his hard cock against her hip. "No."

"Yes," he growls, slapping her ass over and over. "You did. You wanted to be put over your daddy's lap and paddled. Wanted me to spank you until your ass was red and your pussy soaked."

Alexis shakes her head. "Stop, Daddy. Stop. I'll be a good girl."

He jerks the panties down over her ass and slaps her hard, the smack of flesh on flesh echoing in the otherwise silent library. Alexis swallows back moans as her dad abuses her ass, smacking and rubbing with an ever growing fierceness. 

"Your pretty little ass is so red, Pumpkin," her dad gruffs out. "But not red enough."

One finger slips between her ass cheeks on the next slap and Alexis moans. Her dad shifts his knee under her, spreading her legs apart as he probes her pussy. She can hear the wet slick of his finger against her cunt and has to fight to stay still. 

"I knew you wanted this," he growls, jerking hard on the wrist he still holds at the small of her back. "Just listen to how wet you are. How much you get off on being punished by your daddy."

Two fingers slip into her cunt and Alexis cries out, her face hot and hips rocking. He finger fucks her slowly, shallowly, driving her insane. 

"Fuck yeah," her dad rumbles, hips shifting in the chair. "My little pussy so wet and tight."

Alexis drops her head, her teeth sinking into the side of his thigh. She fucking loves it when he professes ownership of her, makes it known that her body is his to do with as he pleases. 

"You want me to make you come, Pumpkin? Want Daddy to make you forget the pain in your ass by focusing on the pleasure in your pussy?"

She does. So much. But not with his fingers. And he knows it

Her dad pulls out when she doesn't answer. Alexis screams when his wet hand connects with her ass, five hard and fast slaps that leave them both gasping for air. 

Roughly, her dad lifts her off his lap and shoots up out of his chair, sending it crashing into a bookcase. He grips her hard by the back of the head and yanks, pulling her in for a sloppy and fierce kiss. 

"I'm gonna fuck you," her dad hisses, free hand squeezing her aching ass. "I'm gonna fuck you so deep and hard that you won't be able to move for a week without feeling the ghost of my cock inside you."

Alexis whimpers and he grinds his hips against her, his rigid cock pressed to her belly. 

"I'm gonna fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before, but first -" he jerks her head back, holding her by the hair as he stares at her with feral eyes - "you're gonna beg me for it."

Letting go, her dad then takes her by the wrist and drags her down the hall and up the stairs to her childhood bedroom. He set it up before they started, both of them agreeing that they didn't want to do this in the bed they share with Kate. This is about them- father and daughter, lovers - and neither wanted the ghost of his wife in the room. 

"Strip," her dad commands as soon as they're in the bedroom with the door firmly closed behind them. 

Alexis obeys with shaking hands. She peels off the tight t-shirt, unzips the skirt, and rolls the panties the rest of the way down her legs. Her dad watches with hungry eyes, hand gripping at his cock through his boxers. 

"On the bed." Alexis sits and moves to recline but he shakes his head. "Face down." 

She rolls onto her stomach and her dad climbs up after her, knees straddling her waist. He grips her wrists and jerks, pulling her arms up high over her head. The leather cuffs are cool and stiff as he wraps them around her wrists, buckling her securely in. 

Lips brush at the skin behind her ear, so gentle and soft. "Safe word out if it's too much," her dad whispers, all the hardness absent from his tone. 

"I will," she promises, craning her neck around to look at him. 

Her dad gives her a smile and a quick peck and then he's gone. The bed shifts and Alexis breathes deeply through her nose, cheek pillowed on her bicep as she waits. 

She doesn't wait long. 

The leather whip connects with the small of her back and Alexis cries out, her legs jerking. Her dad straddles her thighs, his breathing labored as he whips her again and again. 

"The more you squirm the worse it gets," he reminds her. "The longer you have to wait for my cock. Do you want that?"

She nods, defiant. 

"You don't want your daddy's cock, pumpkin? Don't want me to fuck your wet little cunt?"

Alexis shakes her head. "No."

His knees tighten around her thighs and the whip cracks across her shoulders, a stinging line of delicious pain. 

"I'm going to make you want it," her dad growls and Alexis feel her cunt spasm. "Make you want it like I know you always have."

"Dad," she husks, her fingers curling around nothing above her head. "No."

"No?" He laughs. "You weren't saying no when you were crawling into my bed at 16, sucking my cock while I slept." 

He whips her across the small of her back. 

"You didn't say no when I fucked you in the kitchen while your best friend was asleep upstairs."

He lashes her over and over, playing with the severity. 

"I didn't hear a no when I ate your pussy on your 17th birthday. There was no no when I came inside your cunt without a condom for the first time. You didn't tell me to stop when I came into your room and fucked you while you talked to your mother on the phone."

Her dad leans over her, hands braced on either side of her head and cock pressed to her ass. 

"You've never told me no, Alexis. And you're not going to start now."

He grinds down against her. 

"You want this. Just as much as I do. You always have."

She moans, biting her lip. Her dad nips at her shoulder, cock trapped between her ass cheeks. 

"You've wanted me your whole life," he whispers. "Wanted to claim my cock as your own."

Yes. 

Fuck yes. 

"And you have. You've made my dick yours. You've owned it since you walked into the living room in those panties and tank top and took what you wanted." He licks her neck. "What we both wanted."

"Daddy."

"I love your tight little cunt and the way it feels gripping my dick. I want to fuck you. Need to fuck you." He sits up and she groans at the loss of his weight. "And I'm gonna fuck you right now. Whether you want me to or not."

Holy fuck, how she wants him to. 

His hands grip her ass and she hisses at the fresh wave of delicious pain. He rubs her cheeks, spreading her open until cool air hits her dripping cunt. 

"So wet," her dad growls. "I can see how much you want it."

"No," Alexis whimpers, twisting her hips to get away from him. "I don't. I don't want it, Daddy."

One hand releases her ass and then his cock is there, the head dragging over her pussy and making Alexis bite her lip to hold back the moan. Her dad sinks into her easily, pushing in as deeply as he can. 

"Mmm," he moans, rocking his hips, "it certainly feels like you want it. Want me you fuck you hard," his hands grip her hips as he grinds into her, "and deep."

Alexis shakes her head, her fingernails cutting into the palms of her bound hands as she fights the urge to squirm. "No. Wrong. It's wrong for you to fuck me."

His knees spread away from her thighs as he starts to thrust, shallow little dips of his cock that make her want to beg for more. "It doesn't feel wrong," her dad says, his balls brushing her thighs. "But if you think it is, then -" one hand releases her hip and Alexis holds her breath in anticipation - "I guess you need to be punished for being such a naughty little girl."

The whip hits her across the shoulders blades and she screams, her body twisting to get away. Her dad keeps a hold on her hip while he fucks her, the wet slap of his cock in her cunt filling the room. He flicks the whip over her skin, groaning. 

"You want me to stop?"

No. 

"Yes," she whimpers, playing. "Stop, Daddy."

"No. I'm not gonna stop. Gonna show you what a little bitch you are, teasing Daddy with your short skirts and tight shirts "

His weight shifts over her and Alexis gasps when he wraps the thick leather cord of the whip around her neck. Her dad jerks, pulling on the handle and making her choke. Alexis gags quietly as he pounds into her cunt. 

"You see, Pumpkin? This is what happens to bad little girls. They get turned into whores by their daddies. Do you like it? Do you like being my little whore?"

"Yes," Alexis croaks, the game of resistance forgotten in her red haze of lust. "Fuck me. Fuck my whore pussy."

He doesn't respond. The whip tightens around her neck and her vision starts to go black at the edges. His cock bottoms out inside her cunt again and again, one hand pressed hard into the small of her back. 

"Such a cock tease whore," he growls. "Feel how wet you are, how much you like being fucked by your daddy. Filthy little slut."

It makes her so hot when he calls her names like that, makes her cunt start to clench. 

"Don't you dare cum," her dad commands, the hand on her back coming up to slap her face as he leans over, pressing the full weight of his body into hers. "Whores don't deserve orgasms."

Alexis whimpers and he grabs her hard by the face, yanking her head around. His bites at her bottom lip, teeth digging in until she can taste blood. The palm of his hand connects with her cheek again, slapping her face as he kisses and fucks her. 

"Mine," he spits. "My cunt."

Alexis chokes. 

"Say it," he demands, letting the whip loosen just a bit around her neck. "Tell me who this whore cunt belongs to."

"You," she rasps. "Yours."

"And who am I?"

"My daddy."

"That's right," he says, rewarding her with another slap. "I'm your daddy and this cunt belongs to me."

"Yes," Alexis moans. "Yes. Yours. Daddy."

His teeth latch onto her shoulder and he fucks her hard, hips bruising her ass with the force of it. The whip falls away from her neck as he lets go of the handle and slides his hand under her body. Two fingers find her clit in a brutal pinch, grinding the little bundle between the pads. 

"Do you want me to come inside your slutty little pussy?" He asks, biting the words into her shoulder. "Fill you up with daddy's spunk?"

Alexis nods, her words lost. 

"Tough. Whores don't get the honor of cum in their cunts," he tells her, letting go of her clit and pushing himself back up onto his knees. 

Alexis cries out when he slides out of her pussy. Her dad grabs her ass cheeks, pulling them wide open as he slips his wet cock between them. He squeezes them back together, making a tight canal to run his dick through. He humps her ass, groaning when he finally comes, long ropes of cum that land on her back. 

The cuffs around her wrists release and then she's on her back, looking up into her dad's face. "Do you want to come?" He asks, pinching her right nipple. 

Alexis nods. 

Her dad spreads her legs wide open with his knees. "Then make yourself."

Alexis slides a hand between her thighs, fingers going immediately to her clit. Her dad hovers over her, breathing heavily as he looks down the length of her body and watches her masturbate for him. 

"Harder," he tells her. "Work that pussy like the whore you are."

Alexis rubs viciously at her clit, wanting desperately to come. Her dad licks his lips, one hand squeezing hard at her tit. 

"Yeah," he whispers. "That's it. Rub your cunt for Daddy. Shit, you're sexy. My sexy little slut."

"Help me," Alexis begs, so close but unable to get herself there. "Please, Daddy. Help me come."

The hand on her breast moves up to wrap around her throat, pressing down hard as he sinks two fingers into her pussy. Alexis bucks off the bed as he fucks her hard with his index and middle fingers. 

"Come, Alexis," he commands. "Come right now."

She does. She explodes with it, her pussy gushing over his hand and flooding the bed. Alexis quivers with the aftershocks, tiny little rushes of pleasure that have goosebumps rising up along her abdomen. Her dad kisses her tenderly then slowly pulls his fingers out before rolling away and leaving the bed. 

Water runs in the bathroom and then he's back, a glass in one hand and a damp washcloth in the other, bottle of lotion tucked into the crook of his elbow. Her dad helps her sit up and brings the glass to her lips, holding it steady while she sucks down three big gulps, the cool water heaven on her raw throat. He cleans her back with washcloth, wiping his smeared cum off her skin in long, soft strokes. 

"Roll onto your stomach, Pumpkin," he says in a gentle voice, helping her maneuver. 

Alexis hisses then hums in pleasure when he rubs the thick cream over her stinging back and ass. He works it into her skin, dropping kisses to her welts and bruises as he goes. Her dad presses his fingers into the sore muscles of her shoulders, massaging lightly. 

"How're you feeling, baby?" 

She smiles into the pillow and opens one eye to look up at him. He hovers over her, concern and love in his eyes. "Amazing," she slurs, body still loose with euphoria. 

Her dad laughs and leans down to drop a kiss on her cheek. "Good." 

"Hold me?" 

He answers her with only a smile, rolling over to settle on his back before lifting her up and dragging her body over his, their bare chests pressed together. His fingers stroke through her hair and Alexis sighs happily when he kisses her forehead. 

Best punishment ever. 

 

(15 to go)

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more chapters with more of the celebration but I'm not sure yet.


End file.
